1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jelly-containing device, and more particularly to a jelly-containing device comprising a plurality of flexible sheet-shaped spacers integrally formed in the housing thereof, with mid-portions of the respective spacers intersected with each other. Thus, an inner space of the housing is divided into a plurality of jelly-receiving spaces, and the number of jelly-receiving spaces is two times the number of the spacers. Therefore, the jelly will be equally divided into several portions that are still partially connected with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Referring to FIGS. 8–10, a conventional jelly cup is shown and comprises a housing 91 and a receiving space 92 provided for storage of jelly 93. As the size of the jelly 93 is as big as that of the receiving space 92, this will probably choke children.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described problem of the conventional jelly-containing device.